


this feeling

by difranxo



Series: in the bunker [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kabby, Love, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/difranxo/pseuds/difranxo
Summary: In which Abby suggests a revision where public display of affection is concerned, and Marcus complies.[Set after 4x13]





	this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alabama Shakes’ “This Feeling.”

When she enters his office, she is met with his sleeping form lying peacefully on the couch. 

There’s two mugs of tea on the table. One is cold, the other is empty. 

She sighs. 

It had been a very long and busy day. She told him she would stop by tonight, maybe after dinner. There had been an outbreak of the flu and she’d been working nonstop for the past few days trying to quarantine the infected areas. 

Jackson caught the illness this morning and she found herself helpless. She’d been working with the young man for so long she’d suddenly forgotten how to function without him. 

Indra volunteered some of her people to help and honestly, she is grateful. But she can only translate so much. She can’t teach and treat people at the same time. 

But a little after midnight, things started to wind down. Niylah and Gaia offered to watch the patients for the night, since they were able to rest that morning. Abby was about to protest but-

“Ambassador Kane had been stopping by to look for you all day,” Gaia says softly, with a hint of a knowing smile. “He’s waiting.”

Abby is speechless. Although she and Marcus haven’t been secretive about their relationship, they weren’t particularly open about it either. She guesses people were bound to notice how they were always together when they were off duty, and the very obvious fact that they share the same quarters. 

So she leaves, albeit hesitantly, and heads over to where she knows he will be, where she is now. 

She drinks the cold tea because it would be a waste not to. She gulps it down in one go, her thirst suddenly reminding her that she haven’t had a drink since this morning. For a doctor, she would think she’d be better at keeping herself on track. 

She pads towards the couch, careful not to let her boots make too much noise. She kneels next to him and runs her fingers through his hair, which has now been growing uncontrollably. But she likes it, reminds her of lions with thick, glorious manes. He’s a bit like that, a lion. He’s strong and big but also gentle and calm. 

He hums under her touch and eventually, he opens his eyes. His mouth forms a sweet smile when he sees her. 

“I miss you,” is the first thing he says and it warms her heart. 

“I miss you more.”

She leans in for a kiss and he meets her halfway. It’s soft and slow, and she feels warmth take over her body. 

“Come here.” He scooches towards the back of the couch to make space for her. She slides off her boots and lets out a deep sigh when she finally lies down to cuddle him. 

“Long day?” He chuckles, draping his arm over her waist. 

“Very.”

“How’s the outbreak?”

“It’s contained for now,” she says, burying herself deeper into his embrace. “But Jackson thought it was the best time as any to catch the damn flu.”

“Poor kid.”

“I don’t know how I ever managed without him,” she sighs dramatically. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Maybe.”

His fingers trail against her arm. Although they were both exhausted, they still couldn’t succumb to sleep. She wanted to be with him, pressed against his body. Sleeping next to him, she finds out, was not the same as just being with him. 

“Did you have dinner?”

“No.”

“Abby...” His fingers have stopped moving and there’s a slight chiding tone in his voice. 

“I was busy.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

She looks up at him, unable to recall. Her eyes scan across his face as if the answer were there. Then she remembers. 

“This morning.”

He looks at her for a second. Something washes over his face, something akin to hers whenever Clarke would admit to not brushing her teeth before going to school. 

He gets up without warning, careful not to stumble on her as he tries to get to the other side. 

“Marcus, what-“

“Stay here.”

He doesn’t even close the door behind him as he leaves and she suddenly feels uncomfortable. For one, the cold had started to seep into her skin and second, she can’t even imagine what she would say if someone passing through had seen her sprawled across the Ambassador’s couch. Even as these thoughts cross her mind, she’s too tired to find it in herself to care. 

It’s not like it was a secret, apparently. 

She wonders where he went off to but she didn’t have long to guess as he walks back in. He has two plates of food in his hands. Mystery solved. 

She sat up and crossed her legs so he could plop down right next to her. He hands her a plate and laughs when her stomach finally decided to let her know she was hungry. 

She stuffs her mouth silly with food, moaning here and there as she chews on the meat. It’s not usually that good but suddenly, it’s the most delicious thing she has eaten in her entire life. 

They eat together in silence, too tired to talk. They look at each other from time to time, exchanging smiles, hers grateful and his amused. 

When they’re done, they place the embarrassingly empty plates on the table and retires back to their former positions. 

She holds him tight, her hand slightly under the hem of his shirt to feel his warm skin. She feels his hands unbraiding her hair and letting his fingers run through them. She smiles warmly at the soothing touch. 

She doesn’t blame him anymore.

Except that sometimes when she wakes up screaming, there’s a part of her that despises him. But then he wraps his arms around her, rocking her gently. She cries against his chest until there’s nothing left of her to pour out. When she wakes up the next morning, her head just above his beating heart, she reminds herself that she’s grateful. 

She doesn’t quite know if given a second chance, she would still sacrifice her place, knowing how good it feels to be in the security of his arms. But maybe that’s a good thing. Her uncertainty is progress. 

He can sense the heavy tension radiate from her. He looks down to see her staring aimlessly, lost in space. His fear begins to crawl up his spine. He’s losing her again. 

But he doesn’t push, doesn’t let her pick up on his worries. Even as they tip toe their way back to how they were before, it’s slow and tentative. They have their good days and their bad days. There are things they still can’t talk about without fighting, without her locking herself up in a closet somewhere and with him frantically searching for her. 

But they’ve gotten better. She doesn’t run away from him like she used to anymore. 

What they have hanging between them is still fragile. It’s strong and simmering with love, mind you, but fragile nonetheless. 

“What are you thinking?”

“I think we should hold hands in public.”

She catches him by surprise, not at all ready for her seemingly domestic request. He expected something deeper, darker. Not that he’s complaining. 

“What?”

“Everybody knows, Marcus. And it’s hard not being able to touch you when I know I can,” she sulks. 

Her fingers trace incomprehensible shapes across his chest, unperturbed by the idea of them holding hands in places where people can easily make them out. 

He is suddenly reminded of how old they are. Well, they’re not that old. But somehow, he feels young and reckless, in a good way. When he’s with Abby, he feels like a teenager crushing desperately over the girl next door. Not that it wasn’t like that to begin with. She had been pretty and stubborn from the start. And she always had the brightest smiles. 

“Okay.”

She presses her lips against his in a lingering kiss, before letting her head fall back against his shoulder. 

“Good.”

He kisses her forehead and finally closes his eyes, determined to find some beauty sleep. He can sense the impending crisis that would eventually prop up by morning and he needs energy to deal with all of that. 

The next day, they head over to the mess hall for breakfast. They enter with their hands entwined, giddy with childlike excitement at the prospect of being seen together. 

He’s a bit disappointed when he realizes that no one has bothered to give them a glance. He expected mouths gaping, eyes widening in surprise. Alas, there was no such reactions. 

But there were some, mostly Octavia and Indra, who had made a face that he is sure to be equivalent to “finally.”

He smiles despite himself and grips her hand a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to show some love and let me know what y’all think! xoxo


End file.
